Chaos Final Fantasy
by Araneide
Summary: Quand les méchants de Final Fantasy se rejoignent pour une quête au-delà des dimensions, la terre ne peut que trembler...
1. Chapter 1

Un château immense était isolé du reste du monde. Et pour cause, il était suspendu du reste du temps. Il était sous le contrôle de la plus puissante des sorcières du temps. Ultimecia y siégeait en se montrant des plus hautaine avec l'espèce humaine. Son château reflétait sa personnalité. C'était un lieu très sombre, emplit de brumes où le soleil n'osait pas venir. Le seul moyen d'entrer dans ce château était de marcher sur une des immenses chaînes qui sembler stopper l'avancée du château dans la ligne du temps. Sans ces sortes d'ancres, le château continuerait sa lancée. L'extérieur du château ne prêtait aucunement à la sympathie. Les fenêtres s'apparentaient plus à des meurtrières, les pierres semblaient avoir subis l'érosion du temps et dans la plus haute tour où siégeait Ultimecia, il y avait son symbole des ailes. Elle pouvait en effet voler à travers le souffle du temps. C'était dans ce lieu sombre et instable que de terribles monstres vivaient. Il y avait ici tout un bestiaire de monstres ignobles attendant de dévorer le moindre humains qui osaient s'approcher de ces lieux. D'ailleurs, il restait dans les couloirs des cadavres des Seed blanc, chevalier d'Edéa sorcière qui maintenant était en son pouvoir.

Mais, cela ne lui suffisait pas. Elle savait que dans peu de temps, les choses allaient changer. Les Seeds dirigé par Squall allaient venir oser la tuer. Tels étaient son destin hélas. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle avançait dans les longs couloir de son château. Elle venait nourrir ses montres avec les cadavres d'humains qu'elle avait contrôler à travers le souffle du temps. Fabryce était caché dans une faille spacio-temporelle et attendait qu'on le réveille. Son monstre rugissait d'envie. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas gouté à la chair humaine. C'était une bête dotée d'une très longue queue se terminant par une pointe capable de tailler n'importe quelle matière. Sa queue pouvait partir à une vitesse incroyable et lui servait d'arme contre les êtres assez stupides pour croire que de dos il était vulnérable. Sa queue n'était pas son unique atout. Il possédait sur ses quatre pattes des griffes puissantes et aiguisé par les grands soins d'Ultimecia. Ils creusaient le sol à chaque fois qu'il marchait, et à cause de son poids, chacun de ses pas faisaient un bruit monstrueux. Son visage était orné de deux épaisses cornes noires pointues au bout. Dans ses yeux sombres ne se reflétaient que la haine et l'envie de tout déchiqueter. Ultimecia lui donna les cadavres machinalement. Elle avait l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Encore une fois, elle repensait à sa fin et à cette boucle qui allait encore se répéter. Elle savait que si elle changeait la moindre chose dans le temps, une faille se créerait qui risquerait de l'emporter elle aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas courir ce risque. Sa chimère était en train de dévorer les cadavres. Comme il a de la chance pensa t-elle. Lui au moins, il n'a pas à se soucier de tout cela. Il se contente d'attaquer et de manger. Que ce soit moi ou une autre peut l'importe. Même si c'était cette cruche de Linoa, Fabryce lui obéirait. Elle le laissait à ses occupations gargantuesque pour aller s'évader dans sa salle des peintures.

C'était un lieu qui savait l'apaiser, bien que pour le commun des mortels, ce lieu était tout sauf apaisant. Il y régnait une ambiance lugubre où chaque toile semblait vous défigurer même quand il n'y avait pas de visage dessus. La lumière de la pièce bien qu'intense semblait tout de même inquiétante. Elle évitait d'aller dans certains recoin de la pièce, là où les tableaux paraissaient être animés d'une folie meurtrière. C'était en effet dans ces endroits que l'on pouvait voir des tableaux comme «tempête en pleine mer», ou la folle gourmandise où l'on observait avec dégout des humains s'entre-dévorant. Les murs de la pièce étaient verdâtres, rongés par le temps. En son centre, se trouvait Flotix. Un monstre venu de créé par Ultimecia. C'était un monstre résistant flottant grâce à un système d'air qu'elle avait mis en place. Cette chimère était devenu au fur et à mesure sa préférée. Elle avait une manière de se soigner qu'Ultimecia adorait. Sentant sa fin venir, la bête invoquait deux petits monstres lui ressemblant pour par la suite leur prendre leurs vies. Pour Ultimecia, ce système était tout simplement génial. Elle se reconnaissait dans cette haine de l'autre et dans le fait de ne le voir que pour sa propre utilité.

Elle se rapprocha de son monstre et commença à le caresser d'un geste non pas tendre mais désespéré. Elle avait besoin qu'on compatisse un peu à son malheur éternel. Elle était la sorcière du futur, la sorcière la plus puissante. Et pourtant, elle était condamnée à mourir en boucle. Quelle fin atroce pour un être de légende comme elle. Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées qui elle le savait ne mèneraient à rien, elle sentit une puissante magie venir dans sa direction. Elle ne comprenait pas, qui pouvait bien oser venir la troubler dans son humble demeure. Sans doute une personne pressée de mourir. Le sort se rapprochait de plus tandis qu'Ultimecia préparait une puissante Ultima en direction de l'assaillant ou des assaillants. En tout cas, il n'allait pas être déçu du voyage. Le sort était en fait une grosse boule jaune qui avançait jusqu'à elle. Ultimecia sentait qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de cette bulle deux personnes au caractère mauvais, des êtres eux aussi ayant soif de sang. Elle ne comprenait pas qui ce la pouvait-il être. Les seuls être ayant suffisamment de haine étaient les sorcières et il ne restait pour le moment plus qu'elle. Il y avait dans cette sphère une femme et un être que les terminologies empêcheraient d'appeler un homme. Une fois la bulle venue dans la salle des peintures, elle se dispersa et laissa apparaître les deux intrus. Cette entrée eut le don d'énerver Ultimecia qui lança de toutes ses forces une Ultima. Malheureusement pour elle, son sort n'eut aucun effet. En effet, il avait été absorbé ou plutôt transporté dans un autre plan spatiale. Le pseudo homme avait créé un vortex qui avait attiré la magie. Une fois le sort anéantit, le vortex disparu. La jeune femme s'exprima en rigolant devant la propriétaire du château.

Ces sorcières, toutes les mêmes. Pas moyen de dire un seul mot et déjà elles sont là à lancer leurs sorts. Laisse nous le temps de nous présenter au moins.

Ici, c'est moi la patronne, je décide si oui ou non je laisse parler les intrus. Dit Ultimecia en commençant déjà à préparer un autre sort à multiples projectiles.

Avant que tu ne lances ton sort, écoute ma proposition. Nous sommes là pour t'empêcher de vivre ton éternel recommencement de vie. Nous sommes là, pour t'aider à en finir avec Squall.

Ultimecia commençait à être intriguée et relâcha son attention sur son sort pour finalement l'abandonner. Elle s'approcha des intrus pour les analyser. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'Ex-Death et Cloud of Darkness venaient la recruter pour la guerre du chaos...


	2. Chapter 2

Le château de la sorcière du futur continuait à voguer sur le fleuve du temps et rien ne semblait l'arrêter. Les choses se passaient comme à leurs habitudes du point de vue de l'extérieur. Seulement, dans l'antre de la sorcière, de nouveaux rebondissements apparaissaient à ses yeux. Alors qu'elle s'entretenait avec son monstre favori, Flotix, deux inconnus voyageant à travers les dimensions, étaient venus lui rendre une petite visite. D'abord intrigué, Ultimecia avait répondu de la meilleure manière pour elle, c'est à dire en attaquant l'ennemi pour ensuite poser quelques questions si cela était nécessaire. Seulement, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence que ses invités non désirés n'était en aucun cas de simple humain venu dans un grand élan de masochisme mourir sous ses coûts. Elle avait ici affaire à deux grands magiciens. Le grand protagoniste avec une armure avait réussi avec une grande aisance à stopper son sort, ou plutôt à le lancer dans une autre dimension.

La femme quant à elle ne cessait de ricaner, jouant avec ses deux monstres jaune qui semblaient faire partie de son corps. Ces deux chimères n'étaient aucune semblable l'une de l'autre. L'une possédait des yeux et avaient des dents extrêmement pointues. Dans ses orbites, se reflétaient un vide absolu, un néant. L'autre monstre n'avait à aucun endroit un semblant d'orbites. Il possédait cependant deux cornes pointues qui descendait vers le bas. Sa mâchoire possédait des canines encore plus acérées que celle de sa soeur. Cette chimère semblait beaucoup plus effrayante et avide de méchanceté que sa consoeur. Elles étaient rattachées directement au corps de la femme par une longue tige jaune rappelant un peu un cordon ombilical qui finissait semble-t-il dans son dos. Ces deux êtres étaient dotés chacun d'une intelligence propre. La femme était une personne à première vue d'un âge avancé étant donné sa chevelure grise. Cependant, étant donné la fermeté de ses seins et son corps svelte, son âge paraissait très jeune. Elle était peu vêtue voire carrément dévêtu. Ses parties intimes étaient cachées partiellement par des bouts de tissus. Son sein droit était couvert d'un tissu noir tandis que le gauche avait uniquement le téton de caché par un tissu en forme de coeur rouge. Ses bras était habillé d'un collant noir troué de part et d'autre. Ses mains se finissaient sur une part de gant rouge dont les doigts ressemblaient plus à des griffes qu'à des doigts ordinaires. Elle portait également, une longue cape qui suivait les longues courbes de son corps. Elle étaient comme l'ensemble de ses habits noir et rouge. Elle affichait une assurance envers ses pouvoirs et sa situation. Un simple regard sur elle permettait de voir qu'elle représentait tout comme Ultimecia le mal incarné.

Son acolyte à l'inverse ne dégageait aucune émotion. Comment cela aurait-il été possible de toute façon étant donné que son visage et l'ensemble de son corps étaient caché derrière une épaisse armure. Cette carapace était très belle, Ultimecia n'arrêtait pas de la contempler. Du bleu, du jaune et du violet foisonnaient sur cette protection. Une simple meurtrière sur son casque permettait à ce géant de voir ce qui se passait à ses côtés. L'armure formait un ensemble unique, tant est si bien qu'Ultimecia se demandait comment cette personne faisait pour mettre cette armure. Elle se demanda au bout d'un moment s'il y avait bien quelqu'un dedans. Elle ne ressentait en effet aucune présence. Un magnifique tissu habillait le bas de ce personnage mystérieux. Les broderies étaient d'une réalisation parfaite. Cela amusa fortement Ultimecia qui se dit que l'on pouvait être mystérieux et froid et pourtant avoir de beaux habits.A la différence de la sorcière, il avait une longue cape blanche qui trainait sur le sol. Il tenait dans sa main également une longue épée dorée dont la poignée était plus longue que la lame en elle même. Elle se recourbait au bout afin et cela ne faisait aucun doute d'apporter à sa victime encore plus de souffrance. Pour Ultimecia, ce personnage était plus fort que sa coéquipière car il avait l'avantage de pouvoir attaquer sur tous les fronts chose que ne pouvait prétendre ni elle, ni la mystérieuse invitée.

Ultimecia avait du mal à détacher son regard de ses protagonistes et ne cessait de les analyser. Elle restait sur ses gardes, cela allait de soi, mais il n'empêche qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Après tout, elle était connue pour être la sorcière la plus cultivé et la plus réfléchie. Tant est si bien que cela semblait agacer la femme aux cheveux gris.

Quand tu auras fini de nous contempler, tu nous feras signe. Nous ne sommes pas des oeuvres d'art. Aboya t-elle.

Cette injonction eu le don d'énerver Ultimecia qui avec une extrême rapidité lança à un maelstrom à ses hôtes. Un sort qui capturait les ennemis dans un trou noir pour absorber leurs énergies vitales. Malheureusement, encore une fois ce sort échoua à cause de l'intervention de l'être en armure. Il envoya ce sort dans une autre dimension. Cet être était un passeur, une personne n'appartenant à aucun monde qui se jouait des failles de l'univers. Pour la première fois, Ultimecia se sentait peu de chose face à lui. Il était également beaucoup plus posé que celle qui le suivait. La sorcière du futur allait d'ailleurs enfin entendre sa voix.

Allons, allons. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre dois-je te le rappeler Cloud of Darkness. N'oublie grâce à qui tu es là et grâce à qui tu as été sauvé. J'avoue que notre entrée est à revoir, néanmoins, ce n'est pas une raison pour se méfier autant de nous. Comme tu as dû le deviner, je suis un sorcier de l'espace-temps. Pour moi, les quatre dimensions n'ont aucun secret. Certes, je ne voyage pas dans le temps comme toi, mais je peux aller d'univers en univers, voir ce qu'il se passe ailleurs. Je ne viens aucunement de ton monde. Celle qui m'accompagne vient également d'ailleurs. Nous sommes tous les deux des êtres venant du néant et voulant contrôler ce néant. Tout comme toi si nos informations sont bonnes. Je me nonne Ex-Death et...

Viens en au fait au lieu de déblatérer sur ta vie cria Ultimecia qui avait hâte que ces deux êtres repartent d'où ils venaient.

Comment oses-tu nous parler de la sorte! Interjecta Cloud of Darkness. Ses deux chimères s'apprêtaient à foncer sur Ultimecia.

Calme toi voyons. Tu sais bien que cette colère t'a valu quelques ennuies là d'où nous venons. Bien, tout comme toi, nous sommes destinés à mourir dans nos univers respectifs. Je fais partie de l'univers V et mon acolyte de l'univers III. Pour ta gouverne, le tiens se nomme le VIII. Bref, devant la compréhension de notre sort, nous avons refusé de subir cela. Ceux qui ont cru jadis me tuer, n'ont eu qu'un double de moi. Cependant, j'ai vu le sort que me réservait ces héros et je ne voulait aucunement affronter cela. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons chercher un autre monde. Il s'agit de l'univers L. Nous menions une vie simple où nous avons bien sûr assouvi la population. Cependant, il y a eu une faille...

Des clones de nous se sont présentés. Dis Clou of Darkness d'un naturel étrangement calme. Ils sont venus par centaine et nous n'avons pas pu tous les battre. Ils semblaient en venir encore et encore. Nous avons été obligé de fuir. Cracha-t-elle tant cette idée l'insupportait.

Ultimecia commença à rire par petit à-coup puis au fur et à mesure à grand éclat. Cette situation lui semblait extrêmement risible. Des êtres qui se prétendaient se puissant se faire anéantir par leurs clones. Ex-Death dû encore retenir la sorcière car elle s'apprêtait à lancer un sort du néant.

Vous n'êtes que des sorciers de pacotilles. Dit-elle en riant. Vous faire battre par vous-même. Et que voulez-vous de moi? Que je vous tienne la main quand vous aurez trop peur? Que je batte les vilains monstres?

Non, que tu te combattes toi même. Dis Ex-Death d'un air extrêmement sérieux.

Quoi? Quelle est cette plaisanterie?

Nous sommes ici car tu fais partie de ces clones et que nous avons dû mal à combattre ta propre magie. Donc nous avons besoin de toi. Nous devons savoir qui se cache derrière tout cela. Ensuite, nous pourrons gouverner sur cet univers et peut-être par la suite d'autre. Mais nous ne voulons pas repartir sur un deuxième échec comme dans notre univers Nous te proposons un endroit où tu ne mourrais pas. Qu'en dis-tu?

Après plusieurs secondes de réflexions, Ultimecia commença à jeter un sort.


	3. Chapter 3

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'Ultimecia commença à préparer un de ses sorts. Les deux protagonistes commencèrent à reculer de peur que ce sort ne représente la grande colère de la sorcière. En effet, ces deux intrus avaient d'une part osé lui montrer qu'elle était inefficace face à Ex-Death et qu'elle subissait une rivalité dans un autre monde. Etant donné sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait vu les deux sorciers, ils étaient en droit de s'attendre au pire maintenant. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Vous avez osé vous introduire dans ma propriété, vous avez défié mes sortilèges en les rendant vain et vous m'avez montré qu'une femme osait prendre ma place dans un autre univers. Par temps normal, je devrais vous tuer, cependant, il s'avère que je commence à en avoir marre de ce jeu incessant du temps. C'est pourquoi...

Malgré le retrait des deux protagonistes, Ex-Death se préparait à créer de nouveau un vortex. Cloud of Darkness quant à elle, commençait à agiter ses deux tentacules à une grande vitesse afin qu'elles lui apportent un écran de protection. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent qu'au lieu d'une Ultimecia, il y en avait deux maintenant. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à sa créatrice. Elle avait le même air dédaigneux que la sorcière, la même envie de tuer tous les humains et de se rendre maître du monde. La vraie Ultimecia commençait à rigoler de se voir en double. Les deux intrus ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se passer et pendant un moment, ils crurent qu'elle était responsable des clones dans l'univers L. Devant l'air haggard de ses invités non désirés, elle voulu expliquer ses faits.

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser ma demeure vide. Si j'avais fait cela, le cours du temps aurait changé. Si les Seeds étaient venus et que je n'étais pas là, ils n'auraient pas pu me tuer et je n'aurais pas pu transmettre mes pouvoirs à Edea dans le passé. Ainsi, le cours du temps aurait été transformé et mon existence de ce fait incertaine. C'est pour cela hélas, que ma mort est obligatoire.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir créer ce double plus tôt dans ce cas demanda Ex-Death?

- Pour les mêmes raisons que je viens d'invoquer. Je vois que tu ne maîtrises pas le temps. Du haut de tes vortex, tu zigzagues entre les dimensions mais, il y a quelque chose de plus puissant que cela. Un fleuve qui peut t'aider ou jouer contre toi. C'est le fleuve du temps. Si je laissais mourir un de mes clones pour ensuite continuer mon ascension, jamais je n'aurais eu la paix avec les Seeds, leurs actions auraient continué contre moi. De plus, ayant perdu la sorcière du passé et du présent, tous autres actions auraient été vouées à l'échec. Comme je vous l'ai dit... Et j'en ai marre de me répéter d'ailleurs, je ne peux pas échapper à cette mort.

Pendant que les trois protagonistes s'entretenaient, la clone quant à elle découvrait sa nouvelle demeure et testait les sorts qu'elle pouvait désormais lancer. Il ne lui fallu qu'une dizaine de minutes d'adaptation pour finalement agir et penser comme sa maîtresse. Ainsi, les deux sorciers venaient de comprendre par cette action que la sorcière du temps acceptait leur proposition. Du moins, ils l'espéraient. Les deux tentacules de Cloud of Darkness semblaient quand même un peu déçu de n'avoir pas à se battre, tout comme leur maîtresse d'ailleurs. Sur ces belles paroles, Ex-Death se mit à créer un vortex pour aller dans l'univers L. Ultimecia donna les dernières instructions à son clone. Elle aussi fut sous le choc lorsqu'elle appris qu'elle était obligé de mourir afin que le fleuve du temps suive son cours normal. C'est tout de même avec un certain pincement au coeur, qu'elle quitta sa demeure où elle avait passé tant de temps. Combien de fois était-elle allée dans sa bibliothèque à observer Flotix, à admirer les tableaux. Tous ces instants à préparer son plan pour se rendre maîtresse du temps. Tous ces monstres qui croyaient en elle. Elle les quittait maintenant. Ex-Death passa le premier afin de garantir la bonne continuation du vortex. Cloud of Darkeness quant à elle, était restée. Elle observait Ultimecia avec son regard moqueur habituel. Depuis le début, elle était contre le fait de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre. Déjà, qu'elle trouvait cela affligeant de s'enticher d'un sorcier des vortex alors ajouter une nouvelle personne était presque une insulte pour elle. Le fait de la voir se lamenter devant son départ augmentait sa colère envers cette nouvelle compagne.

- Pff, tu prétends être une puissante sorcière et tu es triste de quitter ta demeure. Comment peux-tu être aussi ridicule. Tu es prisonnier de tes émotions en fait. Tu es faible...

Cloud of Darkness n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà la Ultimecia original l'avait attaqué. Elle lui avait lancé une foudre X, la plus puissante magie de la foudre. Heureusement pour la sorcière au cheveux gris, sa tentacule aveugle avait protégé sa maîtresse en se prenant de plein fouet cette magie. Ni une ni deux, la sorcière répliqua en faisant tournoyer ses deux tentacules afin de faire une barrière de protection mais aussi de toucher la magicienne du temps. Ultimecia ne pouvait pas arrêter le temps comme elle le souhaitait. Il lui fallait un instant de préparation et de tranquillité. Elle se devait donc de mettre à l'écart son adversaire. Son honneur de sorcière l'empêchait d'appeler un de ses monstres pour venir l'assister. Elle voulait faire cela seule. Comment cet intrus osait venir la traiter de faible. Elle qui s'était battu pour arriver là où elle en était. Elle qui avait subi encore et encore la mort. De toute façon personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle avait enduré. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer une tornade sur son insultante assaillante afin ensuite de lancer dans les meilleures conditions son arrêt du temps.

Alors que les deux adversaires étaient à quelques centimètres de distance, une voix puissante se fit entendre de l'autre côté du vortex.

- Cloud of Darkness quand tu auras fini de faire l'imbécile tu m'avertiras. Je te rappelle pour la énième fois que nous avons des choses plus importante à faire. Alors laisse ta colère de côté pour le moment pour te mettre au travail sur de vraies choses. Et, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir ce vortex pendant une éternité.

Les deux sorcières se regardèrent et attendirent que l'une des deux se meuvent. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, la sorcière aux tentacules recula et calma ses deux acolytes. Elle n'osa pas tourner le dos à l'autre sorcière et prit donc le vortex de dos. Ultimecia la suivit de près sans passer trop de temps à regarder en arrière.

Le vortex était à l'intérieur bleu clair et semblait varier de couleur au fur et à mesure que l'on plongeait dedans. Des lumières venaient créer une ambiance psychédélique dans cet espace où la localisation était impossible. Le voyage ne dura pas bien longtemps. Finalement, elle atterrit sur une immense plaine entourée de deux montagnes qui semblaient la longer. Elle ne put voir ce décor qu'après quelques secondes car ses yeux s'étaient trop habitués à ce mélange de couleur et ces lumières. Ses deux nouveaux compagnons étaient là et l'attendaient. Ex-Death semblait être en train de réprimander Cloud of Darkness. Lorsqu'il aperçut la sorcière, il vint à sa rencontre.

- Bienvenue cher Ultimecia sur...

- Sur l'univers L ou comme je l'appellerai pour vous. Votre tombeau

Un nouveau personnage venait d'apparaître sur le début de pente de la montagne de droite.


	4. Chapter 4

Ainsi, un nouveau protagoniste venait d'arriver. Il ne semblait pas aussi amicale que les deux êtres qui étaient venus voir Ultimecia. D'un côté, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir qui était méchant et qui était gentil parmi toutes ces personnes. Elle avait été alpaguée dans ses appartements durant sa méditation et depuis elle ne savait pas si les dires d'Ex-Death et de Cloud of Darkness étaient vrais. Elle les avait suivit, mais que savait-elle vraiment. Ces derniers étaient peut-être les vrais méchants. Enfin, méchant ou pas peu importe. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle allait prendre le contrôle de cet univers et unifier le passé, le présent et le futur. Elle allait enfin pouvoir accomplir son rêve. Peu importe que cela se fasse dans un autre univers tant qu'elle devient la reine du temps. Et ici, elle n'aurait pas à affronter ce Squall et ses pathétiques amis Seed. Elle devait simplement se débarrasser de tous les êtres qui allaient gêner sa progression. Pour le moment, il devait tuer cet être qui venait de faire son apparition et ensuite trouver un moyen de palier aux vortex d'Ex-Death.

Contrairement à tous les types de personnage qu'Ultimecia avait pu rencontrer, cet homme sur la colline était calme malgré la position supérieure qu'il semblait vouloir afficher. Après sa déclaration, il s'était contenté de regarder les trois sorciers. La sorcière du temps demeurait calme tandis que les deux autres sorciers paraissaient anxieux et colérique. A en croire leur réaction, ils avaient déjà dû l'affronter par le passé.

Alors te revoilà Akaime. Ton maître a donc si peur de nous qu'il t'envoie dit Ex-Death après avoir retrouvé son calme.

Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir. J'ai un compte à rendre avec toi. Mes deux tentacules rêvent de te dévorer. Hurla Cloud of Darkness comme à son habitude.

Akaime ne disait rien face aux demandes des deux sorciers. Il ne faisait que les regarder. Ultimecia se demanda un moment si cet être existait vraiment où si cela n'était pas un hologramme comme il pouvait en exister dans son univers. En y regardant de plus près, la sorcière se demandait comment cet être pouvait faire pour parler. Il était vêtu de blanc de la tête au pied. Tous ses vêtements semblaient extrêmement serrés sur son corps. Pour Ultimecia, Akaime ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup de mouvements. Sa main droite d'ailleurs était caché son son haut blanc et semblait compressé contre son torse. Sa seule main disponible ne quittait jamais son visage ou tout du moins la face gauche de sa figure. Sa main cachait cette partie de sa face et l'on ne pouvait voir que son oeil droit qui tait rouge sang et une partie de sa bouche qui ne dégageait aucune émotion. Il avait de long cheveux noir attaché en queue de cheval et qui pendaient là où sa main était cachée. Dans ces conditions, Ultimecia ne comprenait comment cet être pouvait attaquer et être menaçant. Pourtant, la sorcière aux tentacules avait mentionné une défaite. Alors comment? Faisait-il partie de ces personnes qui pouvaient se battre uniquement avec la force de leur esprit ou était-ce tout simplement un magicien. Mais étrangement, Ultimecia ne ressentait aucune force magique émanant de lui alors qu'elle l'avait senti pour Ex-Death et Cloud of Darkness. Quelle pouvait donc bien être la force de ce Akaime... Ultimecia commença à rigoler intérieurement.

Bah se dit-elle, quelque soit sa force, il mourra de ma main comme tout le monde une fois que j'aurais arrêter le temps.

A peine était-elle arriver à la conclusion que tout ce qui l'entourait allait connaître une fin morbide qu'Akaime décida enfin de bouger. Son mouvement fut l'image son attitude. Il se contenta de mettre son auriculaire devant son oeil droit.

Ses doigts représentent-ils sa force? Cela lui permet-il de gérer des éléments? Se demanda Ultimecia.

Elle venait sans doute de taper juste car Ex-Death et Cloud of Darkness réagirent automatiquement. Ils reculèrent et s'apprêtèrent à combattre. Ultimecia chercha en vain la menace qui devaient venir jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit la même présence qu'elle avait ressenti dans son château. C'était la magie d'Ex-Death qui s'approchaient d'eux. En effet, en face des trois protagonistes, deux clones d'Ex-Death avancaient. Ils étaient apparus de nul part.

Est-il simplement chef de ces clones ou peut-il les faire apparaître à souhait, demanda Ultimecia aux deux sorciers?

A-t-on avis? Pourquoi crois-tu que nous avons fait appel à toi? Hurla encore Cloud of Darkness. Nous ne pouvions pas faire face à tous ces clones.

Et après c'est moi qui suit ridicule. Pff, sorcière de pacotille. Il suffit de lancer une puissante magie.

Tu crois que nous n'avons pas déjà essayer. Mais va-y, je t'en prie. Fais toi plaisir. Tu verras bien ce qu'il va se passer dit Cloud of Darkness d'un ton moqueur.

Ultimecia ricana et commença à préparer son plus puissant sort, Ultima. Elle se concentra afin de ne pas rater les deux ennemis. Elle rassembla toute sa force magique au milieu de ses mains compressant le mana en une fine boule. Dans cette boule, il y avait de quoi faire un nouveau big bang tant elle voulait impressionner Cloud of Darkness. Quand elle sentit qu'elle ne pouvait pas plus regrouper d'atome de mana elle lâcha son Ultima. Elle regarda d'un air moqueur la sorcière aux tentacules qui de son côté lui retournait ce sourire. Plongé dans sa contemplation de celle qui avait fait appel à ses services, elle ne se rendit pas compte de ce que les clones venaient de faire. Tout à coup, alors qu'elle n'entendit ni bruit ni ne sentit de déflagration, elle regarda en direction de ses adversaires. Ses derniers avaient créé un vortex pour exploser au bout milieu d'une galaxie en détruisant au passage plusieurs étoiles.

Ces clones ne sont pas que de simples copies physiques, ils prennent également nos pouvoirs, expliqua Ex-Death calmement. Nous souhaitons donc que tu arrêtes le temps pour que tu les tues à notre place.

Il va falloir les occuper dans ce cas, je vais avoir besoin d'un petit moment de concentration.

Ex-Death et Cloud of Darkness commencèrent à charger les deux clones en signe d'approbation des dires d'Ultimecia. Tandis que la sorcière du temps se préparait pour prendre le contrôle temporel de cet Univers, Akaime se contentait de regarder de son unique oeil rouge visible. Il ne dégageait aucune force, aucune émotion.

- Mais qui est-il se demanda Ultimecia et pourquoi semble-t-il si faible?


End file.
